Mercy Blackwood (S4-S1)
Mercy Blackwood has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Mercy Blackwood is controlled and created by Jack “TBNY” Bauer, and is a main villain from Eternal Love, his original story, as well as a supporting character in The Bento Wolfe Chronicles. Character History “You got to live with it (vampirism) and learn to have fun because you are not going to die for a very long time.” - Mercy Blackwood Early Life Not much is known about Mercy Blackwood's early life. She is the daughter of famed vampire Jasmine Blackwood, the leader of Los Demonio Muertos, a coven of vampires, which, like her mother, had come into existence since the birth of Christ. Mercy had grown up in vampiric power and lavished in it, using humans as her games in her spare time or sometimes most of the time. If anything, she was the splitting image of her mother, using her powers and looks for sadistic evil. At an unknown time, she started to dabble in magic, where she took a simple man, a peasant, and placed the man under a spell that turned him into a werewolf. It was in that day that the lycanthrope curse was born, people under a curse that turns them into a feral creature. She also gotten into contact with a stone that was apparently from the moon and was able to fashion a ring out of it, allowing her vampire power rise tenfold when wearing it. Becky and Derek Sometime in the eighties or perhaps early nineties, Mercy would meet up with a young Dhampir by the name of Becky Hamilton, whom Mercy took a great interested in because of her Dhampir abilities. With those, she could use Becky as her tool, letting her spot humans and not vampires. Mercy though did enjoy Becky, since she felt that she was the closest she had in a sister, and Mercy had sheltered Becky from the harsh world outside, while they lived at Mercy's mother's Queens apartment complex, which Mercy spent most of her days lounging around doing nothing and sleeping with various people. By 2006, everything seemed to be going to plan until Jasmine found out that one of Becky's classmates, Derek Graham, was a Daywalker. So, along with her mother, Mercy took one of the vampires living there, Tyler Irving, and hypnotize him into believing he was in-fact a Blackwood but in the process, it left him quite insane and psychopathic, believing him to be the actual son of Jasmine Blackwood. One night in the fall of 2006, after Becky had finished classes her college, Mercy met up with her at the local park where Mercy was lead to get some human blood, with Becky picking out where the humans were. Afterwards, both Mercy and Becky headed back home for the night. The next day, after Becky woke up, Mercy watched and occasionally helped her out as she did her homework. Afterwards, the both of them headed to the “entertainment room”, the room filled with a lot of human subjects, usually hung upside down and beaten to a bloody pulp like a punching bag, but there times where the humans were force to do disgusting things to each other much to the vampires’ amusement. Mercy choose her meal, while Becky watched. Over the next couple of weeks, things went smooth but one night, one of Mercy and Jasmine's subjects had gone rouge after learning of Derek, and went to kill him. However in the process, he and his buddies he picked died from fighting Derek, whom had been being trained by Tyler ironically. Mercy was not pleased that Becky now gone from her life but Jasmine had promised that mother knew best and they would get their revenge on Becky and Derek, as well as Tyler. A Mother's Death On New Year's Eve 2006, Mercy was watching on as her mother was going over with Frankie Rizzi, over the sick and twisted experiments that she had created: a steroid-like drug that created vampires and werewolves, using the DNA from each creature. Following this, the complex began to go into high alert as Becky, Derek, and a man known as Hoss began to attack. Mercy stayed in her apartment with her mother, as Becky, Derek and Hoss attacked their way up even going through the Mafia vampires and werewolves. Mercy and her mother fought Becky and Derek well, able beating them until Jasmine went to run off after Mercy was disabled for the moment. Though when she awoke she saw her mother being blown out of the sky by Becky, with the use of a Stinger missile launcher from the complex. Mercy followed Becky and Derek to the nearest train station where she seen that Tyler had been dispatch brutally, Derek and him had fought and Derek had used an incoming train to kill him. After explaining that Tyler was never her brother, Derek and Becky attacked Mercy, whom quickly vamps out and attacks the train driver who had come out to see what had happened. Mercy dropped the train driver and quickly went over to Derek and grabbed a hold of him and flung him into the train, with him crashing through it and into the train car. Mercy was then begun to be beaten down brutally by Becky and stopped her before she could do more. Moments later, the ground began to shake and Mercy was fallen unconscious from an earthquake that mysteriously began to occur. Continued Work Mercy would be rescued by her latest helper, a woman that was just like Mercy herself. With her new helper, she was able to continue in her mother's twisted experiments, leaving off where her she left off. It had took her a while, but one of those experiments that she had finished was a mutated vampiric virus that created someone to become a Daywalker vampire, which led to one of the only subjects to be left alive, Mia Acheron, after Bento Wolfe's serial killing esque hunting of them. Mercy had enough faith that Mia would be the one that would continue on the virus, thus creating dozens of Daywalker vampires, if not then hundreds. Mercy enjoyed her lavish, vampiric lifestyle until the summer of 2010 when she found her old friend Becky, now married with Derek and they had a daughter, an immortal human. With their daughter, she could become more powerful and thus unstoppable. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Mercy Blackwood stands at five feet ten inches and weighs about one-hundred and twenty-three pounds. She has a curvy yet slim and toned figure. She naturally has blonde hair, though she seems to color her hair according, and has green eyes. Normally, Mercy would be wearing clothing that shows off her body, as well as her legs. When Mercy turns into her vampire form, her eye color changes to an all-black color, symbolizing the evil residing inside. Her fangs grows out from her upper teeth, residing where normal fangs would be, and her body stance becomes more feralistic or becomes rather subdued when she wants to. Also her skin color never changes, as Blackwood derived vampires have the ability to have their retain their natural skin tone and color without it becoming paler, and thus becoming more deadlier since they could pass off as human, whilst in vampire form. Trademark Gear None, but however she uses her vampiric powers for weapons and also has her possession, a Moonstone ring which allows her to walk in direct sunlight and also amplifies her vampiric powers tenfold. Category:Vampires Category:Psychopaths Category:Crime Lords